Rose Laden Deaths
by Cecelia.Lunette
Summary: A servant he was. Wandering out in the forest. Aurora's best friend. Watch him as he runs in terror from Aurora's curse. A princess she is awoken from a curse to only fall prey to something much worse. Semy happy ending.*Warning Character Death and Allusions Rape* Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.
1. A Rose Laden Death

A Rose Laden Death

Briars ripping themselves out of the ground all around me. Madly I run, trying to escape the treacherous thorns erupting out of the soil.

A fox bolts out of the brush to my left, running straight in front of my feet, sending me sprawling across the soft loam. Hurriedly I look up, watching in horror as the fox is impaled upon the sharp thorns, it's body twisted and torn apart viciously by the fast growing briars.

Pure terror shoots through my already adrenalin filled veins. Like an arrow I shoot off, running for my life. I skid to a halt as a huge wall of roses erupts out of the ground in front of my feet.

I scream in fear, dropping to my knees, covering my head with my hands.

Suddenly the world stops shaking around me, reducing to a mere tremble under me. Slowly I uncover my head, cautiously looking up at the walls of briars around me. Uncertainly I stand up.

Fearfully I start to hurry away when the ground begins to shake violently. The ground under my feet dissolves. I scream as I feel thorns bite into my flesh, rending it as they carry me higher and higher above the other briar walls. I feel my blood slowly drip onto the roses, turning their snow white purity to a deep crimson.

The last thing I see is Aurora's castle at the center of a sea of crimson and snowy white briars.

"Good-Bye... my Rose." I whisper before blackness overtakes my vision.

A field of briars surrounds a large, silent, gray castle. Hanging above them, like some demented scarecrow, is a young boy. Impaled upon princess Aurora's rose laden curse.

**The End**


	2. A Briar Wrapped Remembrance

A Briar Wrapped Remembrance.

The feel of hard unyielding lips upon my own is the first thing that I feel as I awake, shivering, from my nightmare filled slumber. Raising my heavy arms I futily try to remove him from me. He only presses me down harder into the bed. Struggling, I thrash in his grasp.

"Please don't." I gasp when he removes his lips from mine.

My body is so weak. 'Why?' The last thing I remember is that old spinner woman I came across in the old west tower. My frantic thoughts are taken from me as I feel his hands at the laces of my cover up. Desperately I try to push his hands away, My body is burning with the want to run away but I cannot lift my legs.

"Stop." I cry. Tears are coursing down my pinched face. "Stop!" I scream. Slapping him, hard.

"Quiet, Girly. I came and woke you up I think that I should get a reward in return." He snarls in my face, his breath smells like rotting meat. I feel something hard press against my hip. I sob harder, trying hysterically to move my legs bu they barely twitch, as I realize what exactly he wants as a reward.

In a far corner of my mind the pieces fall together. The old woman offered to teach me how to spin as she did. I had excepted. My father had told me to never touch a spindle but he had proclaimed that all the spindles in the kingdom were to be burned. I had never laid eyes on one before that day. Now I realize what has happened to me. That woman spun upon a spindle. The fear and disbelief in her eyes as she watched me crumble to the floor in sleeping death.

I fight him with all that I have in me, giving him deep claw marks across his face. My body flashed in satisfaction seeing the bloody marks marring his handsome face. He slaps me, the burning pain stuns me as blood fills my nose and mouth. I spit it in his eyes. But no matter what I do I can feel my body weakening. When I can fight him no more I close my eyes and whisper.

"I hope you burn in hell." Before imagining myself alone in the gardens of the palace. It hurts but I refuse to acknowledge he is here; I refuse to feel what is happening. When he is finished he leaves me here alone.

Before he does though, he whispers. "Thanks, Girlie."

When he is gone I curl up into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible. 'A fine time for my legs to start working again.' I think bitterly. My entire body hurts and I smell of that disgusting, evil man. I know not how long I lay there. Numb, dead to the world; refusing to think about anything. Slowly, though I uncurl myself, afraid that another man will find my crumbling castle and myself inside it. Shakingly I stand, wincing as I step over my torn clothing of the floor. Silent tears course down my face cleaning it of his foul taste.

Thankfully my ceder wardrobe is still untouched by time. The clothes inside still wearable. I take the first that my eyes lay their sight's on. A dark green with red and white roses embroidered on it. From the back of my wardrobe come my dark leather boots that I stole from Thomas when we were little. Straightening painfully I glance at my reflection in the vanity next to the bed. My face is blotchy and tear-stained, my eyes still pouring silent tears. My mind may be numb but my heart is not.

Out of my window I see nothing but a tangled sea of briars. Their red and white blooms intertwining.

"I need to to get out of here." I whisper. My stomach rumbles. 'I need to find some food too.' Slowly as if in a trance I make my way to the kitchen, trying to ignore the bone fragments littering the halls and staircases. Unlike my room everything here is destroyed, unusable. Tiredly, I make my way outside. Trying to ignore the door that is rattling in the back of my mind; the one that I have locked that monster's memory away behind. Trying to ignore the painful, foreign ache between my legs. A strangles sob breaks it's way out of my chest where I have locked them away. Suddenly I can take no more.

I bolt into the briars, not caring as they tear at my skin and clothes. Knotting and tangling my hair further but I don't care I just want out. I want away from this place of pain. Something twinkles at me from the corner of my eye, drawing my attention. It's a locket, dangling at eye level from a briar thorn. A ring hangs beside it upon the chain, a plain silver ring with a carved glass rose within it. I shake my head in denial as I walk towards it.

"No." I rasp. "No, no, no, no."

Hesitantly I extend a trembling hand. Grasping the locket gently in my hand I yank of the chain, breaking it. My breath is harsh in my ears as I open the old locket. An old yellowing painting of me lays inside along with the initials _A.R.B. & T.J.S. _. A moan escapes my lips as I sink, boneless, to the ground. The locket clenched between my white hands.

"Thomas." His name burns like fire in my heart. My neck is suddenly to weak to support my head and I let it fall back onto my shoulders, gazing blankly up at the dark canopy of briars above me. My eyes lock with the dark hollow ones of a grinning skull. I know that I should be scared, should be screaming and feinting, but I don't care all I can think of is that I am going to join him. I am going to join Thomas wherever he is.

Reluctantly my eyes leave those of the grinning skull's, searching for and finding what I want. With a calm surety I reach out my hand, grabbing a hold of a thick sharp briar and ripping it off; snapping it sideways like I would with a smaller rose. With grim determination coursing through my veins I press the thorns tip to the soft, delicate flesh of my wrist. I scream. The agony in terrible but I don't stop. The wetness of my blood coats my hands, making it hard to keep hold of the briar but I refuse to stop. My eyes find those of the skull as I cut into my other wrist, gritting my teeth against the pain as tears flow down over my cheeks.

"I'm coming, Thomas." I sob, letting my hands fall to my sides. Slowly everything starts to go fuzzy and dark around the edges, blackness creeping in. I feel my body fighting it but I smile knowing that it is too late. I'm joining Thomas's side. The last thing I see is the skull, it looks as if it is crying, before everything goes dark.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Standing is front of Aurora's crumbling castle stand a girls and a boy. Both are at peace. They have each other and that is enough.

"I love you, My Rose."

"I love you, too... Buttercup." She snickers.

"Aurora! You are _so_ going to get it!" Thomas yells.

She runs off, shrieking with laughter, Thomas not far behind.

They both are together and that is enough.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it.  
This story is loosely based on the original Sleeping Beauty where Aurora was raped by the man who woke her from the curse and the sliting of her wrists was inspired by a picture on deviantart where she slits her wrist on the spindle.** **Sorry if this put you off. I hope that you all have wonderful days and thank you for reading.  
**

**~Cecelia  
(P.S. Let me know if you like the rating should be bumped up to M.)  
**


End file.
